


Your Addiction Is...

by tehmoonofficial



Series: TUApocalypse [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry, tuapocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehmoonofficial/pseuds/tehmoonofficial
Summary: Some poetry about Allison's addiction: rumors and fame. For the TUApocalypse prompt, "Your Addiction Is...".
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Patrick
Series: TUApocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679491
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Your Addiction Is...

**Author's Note:**

> The visual poetry segment is best viewed on a PC or in desktop mode!

Always after fame,

Rumors are your favorite game,

What a big mistake.

-

Click, click, tick, tick,

The sound of your life counting down,

The sound of secrets unraveled.

Snap, snap, clap, clap,

The noise of fans cheering you on,

The coming of a new dawn.

Tap, tap, yap, yap,

The echo of your sister’s book, 

All the rumors that she took.

Shatter, shatter, clatter, clatter,

It was all a lie, so, 

What’s the matter?

-

before rise, smile prizes within grip. is simply not for you.

the you as your are apologizing

after fall, cry lies finally done. is what you need to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This is totally different from what I normally write. It was fun to mess around with visual poetry! If you enjoyed, please consider following me @tehmoonofficial on Tumblr! TUApocalypse, an Inktober-inspired event with a different prompt every day, was invented by me, and every piece of content for it is on my blog!


End file.
